


Jealousy

by Initforthe_skimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Initforthe_skimmons/pseuds/Initforthe_skimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is back and she brought her infatuation with Bobbi Morse. Skye isn't happy about that last part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Possible spoilers for episode 2x05.  
> My tumblr is initforthe-skimmons. Come and say hi!

Skye was having a pretty shit day. Not only did she find out her father really was alive and a pretty horrible person, but Simmons life had been put in danger. She really wanted to get her hands on Raina for sending that image out.

Maybe the worst part of the day was that her reunion with Simmons had been interrupted by Simmons complete infatuation with Bobbi Morse. Skye watched from across the room as Simmons retold their escape from HYDRA and how Bobbi had been a complete badass and had saved her life. Skye rolled her eyes as she watched Bobbi place her hand on Jemma back, she could just make out her saying how it was ‘nothing’ and ‘just in a day’s work’. Skye narrowed her eyes on Bobbi’s hand that was still on Simmons’ back. She noticed Bobbi whisper something in Simmons ear who blushed. Skye didn't notice someone come and sit next to her.

“Girl, what are you seething about over here?” It was Trip.

Skye tore her eyes away from the vomit inducing infatuation show in front of her to look at him. “Nothing, I’m not seething” She tried to be nonchalant as she took a swig of beer.

“So you haven’t been shooting Bobbi death glares all evening?” She really hated his smirk, always acting like he knows more than you.

“Of course not. Like I’m grateful she got Jemma out alive, or course I’m grateful about that, I just don’t see what’s so great about Bobbi. Sure she’s tall and has long brown hair, which I hear is usually blonde, and she is a badass agent, but so are other people.” She took another swig of beer and continued to send glares at Bobbi.

“You know I think Agent Simmons has a type.” Trip gave her a wink and headed off to get another beer.

Skye watched him go, slightly confused. She looked back over to see Jemma giving Bobbi such a look of admiration that she had to leave.

She quietly snuck out to her bunk, maybe she could sleep this off. Whatever this was, why was she so angry at Bobbi? She hardly knows the woman yet she gets this feeling in her every time she sees her or hears about her. Maybe it was jealousy, before Jemma left they had grown closer, she thought Jemma was on the same page as her but obviously she wasn't. They hadn't even kissed yet.

She was just about to get into bed when there was a soft knock on her door.

“Come in.” She turned around to see who it was.

Jemma.

“I’m sorry, you’re heading to bed. I can come back tomorrow.” Jemma turned to leave but Skye called out for her to stop.

“Come in, Jemma. What’s up?” Jemma came into the room, closing the door behind her.

“It’s probably a strange request but I've been gone for 2 months and I was really looking forward to one of your hugs on my return.”

Skye looked at her for a moment before stepping forward, opening her arms for Jemma who stepped into her, wrapping her arms around Skyes’ waist. Skye wrapped her arms around Jemmas shoulders, releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding. It felt great to finally have Jemma in her arms.

“I really missed you.” Jemma whispered into Skyes neck.

“I was really worried about you.” Skye replied.

“I’m fine now. I wouldn't have made it out without Bobbi.”

“So I've heard.” Skye tried to keep her tone neutral but it obviously didn't work as Jemma pulled back slightly so she could see Skyes’ face.

“Are you jealous?” Jemma asked

“No…Maybe…Trip said you have a type, tall, brunette badass agents, and that’s everything Bobbi is so I’d understand if…you know.”

“You do know you just described yourself, right?” Jemma asked

“I…did?”

“For someone who is very intelligent you can be very dumb sometimes.”

“Geez, thanks Jemma” Skye tried to pull out of the hug but Jemma kept her in place.

“Skye, you’re the one I missed every day, you were the one I thought about all time and when I saw you on that boat, I wanted nothing more than to be back here, with you.”

Skye pulled out of the hug and walked back towards her bed. She hoped in and pulled the covers up, inviting Jemma in. Jemma took her shoes off and got into bed with Skye cuddling up to her.

“So you think I’m a badass Agent now?” Jemma just smiled as she snuggled further into Skye.

“I always thought you were.”

Skye fell asleep with the biggest smile on her face.


End file.
